


A Game of Komi

by Tridraconeus



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Komi - Freeform, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: When you turn, your Operator is there, kneeling in front of the Komi board-- you hadn't noticed them come in. Ordis did not welcome them back from a mission either. Perhaps you were lost in thought. Nimble fingers pluck at the stones and set them to the side, readying the playing board. Your Operator smiles, and gestures to you with an open hand.





	A Game of Komi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reddit Comment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453122) by GreasyTengu. 



> So I read a reddit comment that really made me Think.

You kneel at the viewing window, staring out into the pearlescent tendrils of the Void. Orokin ships, long abandoned but for the servants of the Neural Sentry, hang in space. 

Your Operator should be back soon. 

That is what Ordis calls them; Operator. The first time you heard him, Ordis called your Operator Star-Child. If not for that, you would think _Operator_ is strikingly distant and indifferent. With what you know it is fond and almost sickly sweet. 

There is something of Isaah in your Operator, but they are not. There is nothing that can bring him back-- but you have been given a second chance. 

When you turn, your Operator is there, kneeling in front of the Komi board-- you hadn't noticed them come in. Ordis did not welcome them back from a mission either. Perhaps you were lost in thought. Nimble fingers pluck at the stones and set them to the side, readying the playing board. Your Operator smiles, and gestures to you with an open hand. 

Your Operator was clumsy at first, introduced to the game through your memories and picking up on it through time and repeated games. You are guilty of letting them win occasionally, but it has paid off; they have a long way to go to beat you, but are closer than when you started. That is pleasing. You are pleased. The pain ebbs away a little more each time. 

You begin the game. The board is made of painted wood and the stones are just that, stones picked out of the riverbed on the Plains and polished down into suitable tokens. The movements and strategy of the game come easily once it starts. Your Operator is confident today, pressing an offense that has never once worked. 

You exchange moves in silence. Your Operator takes the loss gracefully and resets the board. You start another game. 

Your Operator wins this one. They turn the winning stone over in their hand for a moment and reset the board. 

You're on your third game when the door to the living quarters open. Your Operator stands there, a wicker basket of fruit in their arms. How can this be? You pause, a black stone between your fingers. Your vision shifts from one to the other. You steel yourself against the strange and unpleasant visual dissonance as the one at the door holds frozen and the one with the stone plays with it idly, as if still considering their next move. You focus once more on your Operator across from you, kneeling at the Komi board. Your child laughs, and disappears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that not even Wally can be mean to Umbra. Come on! He's been through ENOUGH.  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
